Rised
by Meleserpentard
Summary: Rised elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ... Quand les personnages de Harry Potter se confrontes à leurs plus grands désir... les plus noirs, les plus tristes, les plus secrets et les plus inattendus.
1. Drago Malfoy

_**Rised**_

Drago Malfoy

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures qu'il regardait le miroir avec extase.

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures qu'il priait pour que cela soit vrai.

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures qu'il serrait si fort son bras.

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures qu'il pressait la marque noire.

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait terriblement mal.

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures que sa manche était relevée.

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures que les bandelettes recouvrant normalement son bras gisaient au sol.

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures qu'en face, dans le miroir,

Son reflet souriant et narquois,

Portait lui même la main à son bras vierge.

Drago s'effondra au sol, La douleur était trop forte.

Drago se mît à pleurer, La marque ne s'en irai jamais.

Drago se mît à pleurer, La peur demeurerai à jamais.

Drago regarda son reflet, Et le reflet sourit.

Drago en était sûr, Le reflet se moquait.

Drago voulu le briser, Drago ne le put pas.

Car le reflet du miroir, le reflet détesté, était tout ce que Drago désirait.

Car le reflet du miroir, le reflet détesté, ne portait pas la marque.

Car le reflet du miroir, le reflet détesté, n'était pas la proie des regards haineux.

Car le reflet du miroir, le reflet détesté, ne connaissait pas la guerre.

Et Drago Malfoy l'enviait.

Il l'enviait si fort pour ça, qu'il aurait tout donné, tout, pour passer de l'autre coté du miroir.


	2. Théodore Nott

_**Rised**_

Théodore Nott

Théodore souriait, le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais fait.

Théodore riait, un rire qu'il n'avait jamais eu, jamais.

Théodore était heureux, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis ses cinq ans.

Théodore voulait y croire, pour la première fois il voulait croire.

Théodore pleurait, car il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Théodore aurait aimé être un idiot, aimé y croire.

Théodore voulu toucher, mais la surface dure du miroir le ramena à la réalité.

Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus.

Mais il voulait croire en cette illusion. Il la trouvait si belle.

Il voulait que de sa main, comme dans le reflet, dégouline le liquide rouge.

Il voulait qu'à ses pieds, comme dans le reflet, gémisse l'agonisant.

Il voulait que son père, comme dans le reflet, soit le presque cadavre.

Il voulait que son père, comme dans le reflet, paie pour tous ses crimes.

Il voulait lui même, comme dans le reflet, achever ce père indigne, cet assassin.

Il voulait surtout, comme dans le reflet, que sa mère soit vivante pour le voir.

Que sa mère soit vivante pour l'aimer.

Que sa mère soit vivante pour l'aider.

Que sa mère soit vivante pour l'encourager.

Que sa mère soit vivante pour le conseiller.

Que sa mère soit vivante pour simplement être à ses cotés.

Il voulait que le reflet soit réel.

Il voulait que les rôles soient inversé.

Il voulait échanger la vie de sa mère contre celle de son père.

La vie de cette femme exceptionnelle contre celle d'un criminel.

Tel était le macabre désir de Théodore Nott.


	3. George Weasley

_**Rised**_

George Weasley

Le miroir ne lui renvoyait que son image, il ne voyait rien de changé.

Pourtant Georg était loin d'être heureux.

Le miroir ne lui renvoyait que son image, ou presque. Une oreille en plus.

Pourtant George n'avait que faire de cette oreille qui lui manquait.

Le miroir ne lui envoyait que son image. la sienne, celle de Fred.

Et pourtant George était là, seul, car Fred était mort.

Et pourtant George ne riait pas, il pleurait même, car Fred était mort.

Et pourtant George ne le serra pas dans ses bras, contre lui, car Fred était mort.

Et pourtant George ne bougeait pas, ne souriait pas, car Fred était mort.

Car George le savait, Fred ne reviendrait pas.

George regarda le miroir et y vit Fred.

Fred-du-miroir regarda la réalité et y vit George.

George regarda le miroir et devient Fred

Fred-du-miroir regarda la réalité et y vit son reflet.

Ou alors était-ce l'inverse, peut être était-ce George qui voyait son reflet.

Et peut être était-ce George qui était mort, et Fred qui vivait.

Et peut être était-ce à Fred qu'il manquait une oreille.

Et peut être était-ce la folie qui perdait George.

Mais on ne lui avait jamais appris à faire la différence, la différence entre Fred et George.

Alors Fred-du-miroir fit un sourire à George.

Alors George fit un sourire à Fred-du-miroir.

Alors les frères se quittèrent sans regret,

Car chaque miroir était leur Rised.


End file.
